


Confliction

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before R2, C.C. and Kallen have a conversation learning more about each other and the latter's feelings for Lelouch. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confliction

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am back with my last one-shot for Code Geass (for now anyway). I might be doing more later on. Anyway, this story is set shortly before R2 featuring a conversation between Kallen and C.C. the latter gives insight into Lelouch. Anyway, here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

Kallen was busy looking her beloved Gurren Mk-II. Like the other remaining Black Knights she had to take care of her Knightmare with Rakshata Chawla in Luoyang along with Diethard, Sayoko and Kaguya. While in general the Black Knights tended to treat their Knightmare Frames as just pieces of machinery, Kallen felt a connection to her Gurren and treated it very well.

"Aw, you're such a doting owner." teased C.C. entering the garage.

"I don't have time for your crap. I've had to deal with it for a freaking year." sighed Kallen displeased.

"Do you treat your Knightmare so well because Lelouch gave it to you?" asked C.C. not relenting.

"That's not it!" cried Kallen blushing.

"Wearing your emotions on your sleeve like that makes you an open book." said C.C. like a shark smelling blood.

"Shut your mouth witch before I shut it for you!" snapped Kallen.

"I've been beaten, spit upon, betrayed, tortured by the Spanish Inquisition, beheaded, put in an Iron Maiden and burned at the stake. There is nothing you can do that will even phase me." noted C.C.

"You've really had it rough." mused Kallen solemn.

"Immortality is both a blessing and a cure." replied C.C. as she sat on a nearby crate.

"C.C., tell me what exactly happened at Kamine Island." said Kallen.

"You were there, Suzaku shot off Zero's mask revealing him to be Lelouch." said C.C.

"I seriously couldn't believe it. To think that no other was it a classmate but, a former prince with a supernatural power." said Kallen.

"It must have been overwhelming." noted C.C.

"That's why I rushed out on him." replied Kallen ashamed.

"You were surprised." shrugged C.C.

"I known but, still-I just left him for Suzaku." said Kallen shaking her head.

"You feel guilty." said C.C matter-of-fact.

"Of course I do, it's my fault he got captured." said Kallen sadly.

"Not really. He can't help it if Suzaku caught him." replied C.C.

"Thank you." said Kallen surprised.

"Hey don't get all sentimental on me." said C.C.

"No problem." replied Kallen.

"Good to know." said C.C. sarcastically.

"Hey C.C., you've been beheaded before so, does the head really stay alive after decapitation?" asked Kallen curious.

"They're are some involuntary muscle movement. My right eye kept winking for about thirty seconds." answered C.C.

"That must have been horrible." mused Kallen.

"Actually it wasn't so bad. The death was quick and painless. I'd say being burned at the stake was the worse death I suffered." replied C.C.

"I'd imagine you wouldn't really fear death anymore." said Kallen.

"That's true. Death really means nothing when you're immortal." said C.C.

"So, I guess you like be immortal then." replied Kallen.

"Eh. Immortality does have it's benefits but, it can become very lonely after a while." said C.C. with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah. I could imagine." said Kallen.

"The saying is true, you don't know what you have until you lose it." said C.C.

"How deep." noted Kallen.

"It's true. Treasure the one you love you never know when you'll lose them." said C.C.

"I'll do that." said Kallen surprised to see this side of the witch.

"So, what exactly happened on Kamine Island?" asked C.C., "I was busy going kamikaze with Orange."

"Suzaku had confronted Zero and knew I was there. He shot Zero's mask off revealing it was Lelouch. I was so freaked out. Lelouch told Suzaku that Nunnally had been kidnapped but, Suzaku said he'd take care of her and told Lelouch his life was a mistake. Lelouch put a vile of liquid Sakuradite on his chest. They both aimed guns at each other and fired. Lelouch only shot off the communicator Suzaku had while Suzaku hit the gun Lelouch had and knocked it away. I ran off at that point." explained Kallen.

"I see." replied C.C.

"So, how long have you known about Lelouch?" asked Kallen.

"I gave him Geass so from them." answered C.C.

"That is not what I meant and you know it!" snapped Kallen.

"Oh, you meant about him being a prince. I've known for some time." said C.C.

"And you had no intention of telling anybody else." replied Kallen.

"Nope." said C.C.

"Well, that does make sense." admitted Kallen.

"Lelouch had reason to do everything he did." stated C.C.

"His sister." said Kallen.

"Yes. He's such a siscon." chuckled C.C.

"You must have been an only child." mused Kallen.

"Oh, you can determine that from one sentence." replied C.C.

"Yes. Only somebody who hasn't had a close relationship with a sibling would chuckle about how close Lelouch was to his sister." explained Kallen.

"I assume that is from your relationship with your older brother." said C.C.

"Naoto and I were always close growing up. From the time I was a young girl I idolized him. I wanted to join the resistance at only ten years old so I could fight alongside him. When he died, I cried my eyes out and thought I would never get over it." said Kallen with a sad smile.

"How did you?" asked C.C. actually interested.

"Oghi told me he was taking over the group and I decided to avenge my brother by fighting to achieve his dream of an independent Japan." answered Kallen, "And we were so close."

"Considering what you said earlier, I doubt you can hold a grudge against Lelouch considering why he left." said C.C.

"I was shocked when I found out he left the battle and even shocked when I found out it was him. However, knowing now what I didn't know then I don't blame him in the least." replied Kallen.

"Good to know." said C.C.

"Of course, that doesn't mean I have any feelings for Lelouch." said Kallen.

"Ignoring the fact they're the same person." noted C.C.

"Well, it doesn't matter." said Kallen blushing.

"Oh, because it doesn't seem like that is the case." replied C.C. cheekily.

"Why do you care?!" cried Kallen.

"It seems you're lying." said C.C.

"I am not." huffed Kallen going back to work on her Gurren.

"You're lying." said C.C.

"I am not." replied Kallen.

"Yes you are." countered C.C.

"My loyalty is to Zero." said Kallen turning around to face the witch.

"Then you wouldn't be so preoccupied with Lelouch." said C.C.

"He's still technically my commander." noted Kallen.

"That is convenient, except, it isn't true." replied the witch.

"How do you know?" asked Kallen irked.

"I've been alive for centuries. I know when somebody is lying." answered C.C.

"You know you might not as good as you think." said Kallen.

"To the contrary, I know I am that good." said C.C.

"Prove it." replied Kallen.

"I known who really started the Great Chicago Fire." stated C.C.

"No you don't." countered Kallen.

"It was a friend of my name Anthony. He got drunk and while staggering home knocked over the lantern that began the fire." stated C.C.

"For all I know you're lying." said Kallen.

"Think what you like but, I know you have feelings for Lelouch." said the witch.

"Shut up!" cried Kallen.

"Denial is not another river in Egypt." replied C.C.

"You probably know from sailing down it with Cleopatra." huffed Kallen.

"I'm not that old. Jeez, people need to figure that out." said C.C.

"Anyway, you are not as smart as you think." said Kallen.

"Smart enough to know you have feelings for Lelouch." smirked C.C.

"I do not!" cried Kallen.

"Let's try an exercise, tell me how you feel about Lelouch." said C.C.

"He's totally arrogant. He's totally self-centered and he just plays the critic." said Kallen.

"Despite him being Zero." replied C.C.

"You said Lelouch not Zero." noted Kallen.

"Okay. Then tell me how you feel about Zero." said C.C.

"Zero is amazing. Zero brilliant, brave and full of audacity. Zero is a miracle worker and the one who will free Japan. Zero is a hero to all Japanese." said Kallen awe-struck.

"Now, say that again replacing Zero with Lelouch." said C.C.

"Why?" asked Kallen skeptically.

"Just do it." answered C.C.

"Fine. Lelouch is amazing. Lelouch brilliant, brave and full of audacity. Lelouch a miracle worker and the one who will free Japan. Lelouch is a hero to all Japanese." said Kallen.

"Tell me how that felt." said C.C.

"It felt...strangely fitting." replied Kallen.

"That is because you have feelings for Lelouch." said the witch.

"It can't be." said Kallen uncertain.

"You didn't have feelings for Lelouch before but, now that you know he is Zero your feelings of Zero have transferred to Lelouch." explained C.C.

"That...makes sense." admitted Kallen.

"I knew it." replied C.C.

"Maybe...I do have some feelings for Lelouch." said Kallen.

"Of course you do." sighed C.C.

"Dammit you're confusing me!" snapped Kallen.

"I'm merely pointing out the obvious." said C.C.

"I can't have feelings for Lelouch. It's impossible." said Kallen shaking her head.

"From denial to acceptance back to denial. If only my friend Sigmund Freud were still around he could help." sighed C.C.

"I don't need a shrink." said Kallen putting her hand on her head.

"Just admit your feelings for Lelouch." said C.C.

"Okay, I do have some feelings for Lelouch but, I don't love him. My loyalty is toward Zero and him only." said Kallen.

"Say what you will." replied C.C. shaking her head.

"That's because it's true." said Kallen.

"Well, feelings for him aside, what would say if I said we found Lelouch?" asked C.C.

"You know I want to know every detail." answered Kallen.

"He's back at Ashford Academy. It seems he has returned to being a student and I believe he might no longer remember he is Zero. Another Geass is the culprit. Also, it seems the Office of Secret Intelligence is following him. That would explain why the school had records of a him having a little brother named Rolo." explained C.C.

"Good, Then let's go get him." said Kallen, "Zero, Lelouch, who you are I am coming for you."

"I already have the details ready." noted C.C., "I just hope you like bunny suits."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well there it is and I hope you liked this work. It was kind of short but, I hope the quality made up for it. My multi-chapter story for Code Geass focusing on two of the younger members of the series. Please review.


End file.
